Traffic data collection and analysis are routinely conducted by road agencies, for example, government organizations responsible for traffic management, road maintenance and/or road network planning. Road agencies may obtain measurements of traffic metrics, (e.g., traffic performance), from traffic data, to understand current traffic conditions at a roadway section of interest, such as a portion of a road or a traffic junction—a location where multiple roads intersect, allowing traffic to change from one road to another (e.g., intersection, roundabout, interchange). Traffic metrics are generally used to ascertain an existing, or to predict a future, need of changes to roadway infrastructure and/or traffic control equipment. Examples of traffic metrics include traffic volume, average vehicle speed, and vehicle delay, among others.
Modifications to a roadway network may result from traffic metrics related to traffic flow, driving behaviour, or another traffic/driver information. For example, to increase traffic flow at a heavily congested roadway section an additional lane(s) may be added, to reduce wait times at an intersection control signal timing may be modified, and to deter speeding on a portion of road a traffic calming device, (e.g., a speed bump), may be installed.
Various data collection techniques are employed for collecting traffic data. A first technique includes employment of manual counters positioned near a roadway section of interest, (i.e., people observing traffic, then measuring and manually recording vehicle movement.) For instance, to collect traffic data related to interruption of traffic flow at an intersection, a person/people may time the duration each vehicle is stopped prior to entering the intersection. Such a method is manually intensive and prone to human error.
Another technique for collecting traffic data includes use of sensing equipment. For example, movement sensors, (e.g., pneumatic tubes, video cameras), are temporarily and/or permanently installed near a roadway section of interest to sense vehicle movement and collect traffic data. This technique requires the purchase or rental, installation, and potentially maintenance, of sensing equipment. Extracting traffic data from video footage necessitates image processing which is usually complex and resource intensive.
Yet another technique for collecting traffic data includes use of a GPS tracker device installed onboard a vehicle. Traffic data collected via this technique is limited to the data collected by the particular devices, thus multiple passes through a roadway section of interest are needed to gather a sufficient amount of data for the data to be meaningful. Once collected, data from the devices must be uploaded for analysis/processing.